Abstract The goal of the proposed research is to translate empirical evidence into a behavioral intervention targeting Athletes, Parents, and Coaches (APC) to decrease the time between concussion injury, onset of symptoms, and medical treatment among youth sport athletes. Nearly 4 million sport-related concussions (SRC) are reported annually in the US, and this number has been steadily increasing, in part due to greater awareness about the nature of the injury. Although concussions do occur outside of sport, athletes competing in contact or collision sports are at greater risk for multiple head injuries. These injuries can result in significant short-term deficits, including diminished neurocognitive function (e.g., attention, learning and memory, complex problem solving, processing speed/efficiency, and reaction time), postural control and self-reported symptoms. Consistently, findings indicate rates of depression and diminished quality of life are likely to occur in weeks to months post- concussion. The post-injury recovery period is a particularly vulnerable time as sustaining additional head trauma has been linked to a myriad of serious long-term neurological deficits. Therefore, immediate removal from play of an athlete who has sustained a potentially concussive impact is a critical strategy for risk reduction. Alarmingly, recent studies suggest that among high school student-athletes, more than 50% of potential SRCs go unreported. As such, the specific aims of this Phase I SBIR project are to 1) Work with the Expert Advisory Panel to create detailed outlines for twelve digital media messages, four each for athletes, parents and coaches, 2) Review messages with focus groups consisting of nurses, athletes (ages 12-18), parents of athletes, and coaches to ensure messages are clearly framed and provide intended motivation, 3) Develop two fully functional digital media messages for athletes, parent, and coaches (6 total), and 4) Assess the feasibility of the prototype in terms of its usability, relevance, potential for engagement and appeal to potential users. The objective of each fully completed digital media message is to target known individual and environmental risk and protective factors related to concussion reporting by athletes. A phase II proposal will be dedicated to refinement of each digital media message, the development of additional messages based on data collected during Phase I, and a multi-site randomized control trial to evaluate APC.